


First Time Love

by BeyondDelusional



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondDelusional/pseuds/BeyondDelusional
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brenda and Sharon's first time together. </p>
<p>submitted for fuckyeahbrendasharon First Time Theme Week</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time Love

Sharon has been dreaming of this moment since the first time she met Brenda three years ago. Their relationship had taken so many turns throughout the years but things were _finally_ , **finally** falling into place. Sharon promised herself she wouldn’t do anything with Brenda while she was married, but there was something about Brenda that makes Sharon want to throw her rule book out the window. Brenda had at least told Fritz she was leaving him for Sharon. Well…she was planning on telling him, first thing in the morning.

Brenda had come over to Sharon’s apartment to ask for advice on how to break the news to him. When Sharon heard that Brenda was really leaving him something inside her broke and before she could stop herself she had her hand up Brenda’s shirt and her tongue down her throat.

Brenda was all moans and whimpers as they made their way down the hallway to Sharon’s bedroom. Sharon threw off her shirt and shimmed out of her pants leaving her only in her underwear, which wasn’t particularly sexy underwear but Brenda didn’t seem to care. Once they were both touching skin to skin Sharon came back to herself and began to focus all of her attention on pleasuring Brenda.

They kissed languidly for a few moments then Sharon moved her leg between Brenda’s legs and felt how wet her pussy was. Sharon thought to herself she must have been wet before she got to Sharon’s or she wanted this as badly as Sharon did.

Brenda moved on top of her and ground her wet pussy against Sharon’s pelvic bone. She threw her head back in pleasure while she grabbed Sharon’s breasts (which felt delightful in her hands) for support.

Sharon flipped their positions and cupped Brenda’s pussy in her hand. She was dripping wet which just made Sharon want to fuck her more. Sharon was determined to fuck Brenda so well that she would have no choice but to leave her husband.

Sharon pushed two fingers into Brenda and curled them up to immediately start rubbing against her g-spot. Brenda whimpered and squirmed underneath Sharon’s touch. Sharon started moving her fingers faster and faster as she bent her head down to suck on Brenda’s nipples. Brenda’s skin tasted even better than Sharon imagined it would. Sharon tentatively bit down on Brenda’s nipple and Brenda clutched her head closer to her breast. Sharon bit down harder and Brenda arched her back and came all over Sharon’s hand.

The feeling of Brenda’s natural juices on her body was overwhelming and Sharon almost came right then and there. But this sex session was not about her needs this was all about Brenda. 

Brenda rubbed her thighs together as her body slowly started to come down from her high.

“Oh my god, I’m drippin’ down my thighs.” Brenda said in wonder. Obviously she had never come that hard before. Wonderful, Sharon thought to herself.

“Well we can’t have that now, can we Brenda Leigh.” Sharon said with a smirk while she moved her head down to Brenda’s toned thighs. She licked and licked until all her juices were gone.

Brenda rolled her hips and Sharon arched her eyebrow and licked her lips while she looked up at Brenda. Brenda was enjoying being a pillow princess and Sharon was happy to contend to her wishes.

Sharon straddled Brenda and brought her up for a sloppy passionate kiss. Sharon sucked on Brenda’s tongue and had her moaning into her mouth. Sharon wondered if Brenda had ever been fucked properly. By the way she was acting she was beginning to think none of her previous sexual partners ever gave a damn about her pleasure. Considering they were all men that didn’t surprise her.

When Sharon broke the kiss Brenda looked positively flushed. Her hair was a mess of curls, her nipples still stiff and begging for attention, and her lips swollen from all the kissing. Brenda had never looked more fuckable than she did right now.

Sharon arranged some pillows next to Brenda and made herself comfortable.

For a moment Brenda was worried that the sex was over but then Sharon used her finger summon Brenda to her. Brenda followed willingly and got on top of Sharon figuring it was her turn to do some of the work.

“Are you still wet for me Brenda?” Sharon purred as she ran her hands up and down the sides of Brenda’s body.

Brenda blushed but answered, “Yes.”

“Bring your gorgeous pussy up to my face, I need to taste you.” Sharon said in that low husky tone that was reserved only for the bedroom.

“Oh I don’t—." Brenda was cut off.

“You’ve never done that before?” Sharon asked sweetly not wanting to force Brenda to do anything she didn’t want to do.

“No.” Brenda said while averting her eyes from Sharon’s.

“Well I assure you I know what I’m doing and I have a feeling you will be very satisfied.” Sharon promised.

Brenda moved her body so she was where she needed to be. All her insecurities and inhibitions left her mind as soon as Sharon wrapped her arms around her legs brought her closer.

Brenda nearly came from the first swipe of Sharon’s tongue along her slit. She held onto the headboard for dear life as Sharon started to eat her pussy like it was her last meal. Brenda never knew all the pleasures she could receive from having someone do this to her. Sharon was doing things to her body that Brenda always thought were just things you saw in porn but never actually happened in real life.

Sharon sucked furiously at Brenda’s swollen clit and pulled her body even closer. It was like Sharon wanted Brenda to be a part of her. At that thought Brenda let herself go and felt her release trickling down her thighs once again. She moved to get off of Sharon’s face but Sharon held her to her mouth and licked up all her earthy flavors.

 Sharon reveled in the taste of this woman. Never had she actually enjoyed the taste of someone. She tolerated it but with Brenda it was different. Maybe it was all the sugar she consumed or maybe it was because she loved her so damn much but whatever the reason Sharon knew that this could never be a one-time thing. She needed to taste Brenda every damn day for the rest of her life.


End file.
